An Uncontrollable Fate
by ZippoKittens
Summary: Yuuki begins to understand Zero's feelings. Kaname means alot to her, but so does Zero. Jealousy rages between the two vampires. A surprising event just might change her views on the both of them. ZeroxYuuki Includes prologue and chapters 1-3, chap 4 soon
1. Prologue

Hey! First fic, so criticize as you must! I DO want to get better at this after all : )

This is going to be ZeroxYuuki….sorry if things start out bad. -SPOILER- This takes place before the Rido in Shiki incident, and before Yuuki becomes a vampire. I really hated the direction the story was heading, with poor Zero in a cell (??), so I brought back the old Yuuki. I intend too follow a different path as the chapters continue I suppose that there is OOCness because when it comes to me, it is heard to avoid. Please give it a chance!? - END SPOILER - May contain spoilers, depends how far you are in the manga/anime. Heehee, hope ya love it!

By the way, if I owned Vampire Knight or any of it characters, don't you think I would have Yuuki fall in love with Zero by now? Well, I suppose if I owned it, it wouldn't be QUITE as good.

--

Prologue

Zero heard footsteps approaching quickly. Sensing it was Yuuki, he quickly took the Bloody Rose from beneath his chin and latched it to his belt. As usual, she came just in time.

She burst into the room, throwing the door open. With an angry face she stared directly into Zero's amethyst eyes.

"You skipped class again, Zero! What are you even doing? It isn't like you were sleeping…" Yuuki's voice began strong, but weakened as she considered the fact that Zero might be feeling "hungry",

"No. Don't worry, I am not thirsty. I just didn't want to go to class." A slight smirk found its way to Zero's face as he realized what a good liar he was. But of course, not good enough to convince Yuuki. Maybe seeing his lips curl into a grin would persuade her to forget about where this conversation was headed.

"Zero, is you need to drink then do it. Why would I let you suffer if I can help you like this? I mean, it only makes you feel better right?" She had no idea how much _worse_ it made him feel. Drinking her blood was the worst thing he could do. But the beast within always thought otherwise.

"I don't need to suck the life out of you at the moment. Maybe another time." Zero stood up and walked right out of the room. Obviously, she would follow him and he would end up drinking from her anyway. However, he cant just stop trying to avoid it. He wont let his vampire side take him over so easily.

Indeed, Zero heard Yuuki's footsteps behind him. He felt like stopping, for once, and telling her everything. _I wont hurt you anymore_. _I need to leave and never come back. Stop following me and forget I existed. _Yes, he would love to say these things, but he knew they would never make it out of his mouth. Even if he did manage to mutter the words, she would respond with: _I wont let you go. How could you think I would forget about you? I want to help you. _So, as usual, he kept walking. This time though**, **he thought, I wont be coming back.

Still trying to catch up with Zero's quick pace, Yuuki began running. Zero heard her heavy breathing as she began gaining on him. She hated to run and will top before she makes it to me, Zero thought. At that moment, a new more painful rush of agony pierced his neck and head. He really needed blood, but refused to bend to the desire.

Zero turned swiftly as heard a loud thump to the ground and a short squeal from Yuuki. Expecting to find that she had fallen due to her clumsiness, he wore an annoyed expression. However, much to his surprise, he noticed someone had jumped from the tree near them, and cupped a hand around Yuuki's mouth. A small light touched the face of Yuuki's captor, before his fangs slipped deep into her neck.

In just a moment, Zero had brought out his Bloody Rose and was only a few feet in front of the other vampire. Again, at a time worse than any other, a stampede of pain encased him. His hand flew to his head, and his face cringed in agony. Though his other hand still held tightly to the Bloody Rose, he had no control to pull the trigger. In his anguish, he saw Yuuki's blood spill down her neck and shoulder, yet could nothing about it.

--

Hey, sorry for the SUPER short beginning, but I wanted to see if you would like it. It was a prologue, kind of, and I didn't want to make something very long that people would have the time to get into at the moment. Please review as soon as possible, and will post the first chapter. Don't worry about criticizing, but please don't be harsh. Again, sorry for the shortness 3 by the way, if I can I will have the next one put up…tomorrow?

Thx! Talia-Minou


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all! Hope ya'll read my little intro to the story. I wrote this the same day, whether or not I have posted it…anyway, instead of rambling, I am going to say that I don't own Vamp Knight. Haha, and by the way, this one is longer than my last. So, if you liked my last one, here is some more! ALSO A huge, special thanks to Zero-Yuuki-333 who helped A TON with the story. It is really both of ours. Now, please read on! ( sorry for OOCness )

--

_A small light touched the face of Yuuki's captor, before his fangs slipped deep into her neck._

_Though Zero's other hand still held tightly to the Bloody Rose, he didn't have enough control to pull the trigger. In his anguish, he saw Yuuki's blood spill down her neck and shoulder, yet could do nothing about it._

_--_

Chapter One

Precious moments passed in which Zero could only watch the life get sucked out of Yuuki. In seconds, Yuuki fell to the ground, unconscious. The Level E vampire that was stealing her blood began to run. Zero was being overwhelmed with his bloodlust, though his only true desire was to save Yuuki. He found a strength within him, that he hadn't known existed, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet journeyed for what seemed like forever before it hit the vampire. Zero, breaking free of his torment, was already picking Yuuki up. With all the power he could muster, he ran, with her in his arms, back towards the school. Many of the Night Class, who were in class, came out to meet him. They were getting very excited, due to Yuuki's blood. Kaname was close, in seconds, and took Yuuki from Zero without a word. Sensing Level E vampire all over her, he suspected Zero had finally gone too far. However, there was no time to punish him. Instead, he brought her to some of the nurses that were aware of vampires in their world.

Kaname wanted to stay by her side as the nurses bandaged her, but they insisted he left, as much blood may be a temptation. He knew this wasn't a problem for him, but did as they said. No use in explaining. While waiting for them to finish, he decided to find Kiryuu. He is no longer able to protect her, as he had obviously been taken over by bloodlust, therefore, he must die. Kaname realized that Zero _was _able to achieve sanity once more, to bring Yuuki here before she dies. This is what made Kaname remember that there had been no blood around Zero's mouth. The only blood he did remember was what he got on his clothes from carrying her.

Kaname, instead of thinking this thoroughly, decided to confront Kiryuu about it. He found Zero immediately, as Zero had made no attempt to run from the school. Zero was alone in his room, sitting on the ground. When Kaname barged in, he jumped up.

"How is she?" Zero asked, finding his throat needed to be cleared. Kaname noticed a few tears that had dried on his face.

"Wouldn't you know? She obviously was fed upon for a many moments. Have I not told you, it is your job to protect her? I said no thing about harming her." Kaname's voice was emotionless but his glare was filled with hatred.

"I didn't do it. She was following me and another vampire jumped from the trees." Zero stared at his floor.

"And you weren't able to stop him earlier? I thought you were a hunter, Kiryuu. Yuuki was close to death." So he hadn't been the one to cause her injury, Kaname was thinking., Nonetheless, he couldn't protect from this individual.

"I know she was! Listen, I killed the vampire. I couldn't handle things any faster than I did.."

"Yes, that is true isn't it Kiryuu? _You_ couldn't help her because of your bloodlust. Usually, you would have killed that beast in just moments, no matter how far she was behind you. And Zero, why, exactly, _was_ she so far behind you?" Kaname spoke quickly, but remained rather calm, despite the anger that grew and grew inside him.

"You said it yourself Kuran. The bloodlust. I didn't want to hurt her…but that didn't stop another from harming her. " Kaname could tell that the reason Zero's face showed so much hurt was because of regret. He obviously regretted leaving her behind, and now he cant stand the fact that he cant see her. He is most likely worried about his cravings still, and therefore refusing to get near her.

"Then stay away from her for now. Try to control the beast that you are. Until then, I will protect her." Zero's face twitched with anger. Of course, he wouldn't say a word to oppose it, as Yuuki needed someone to keep her safe. But the fact that it would be Kaname Kuran really got under Zero's skin.

"Then go." Before Zero even finished sending Kaname out, he had gotten down the hall, to spend time with Yuuki no doubt.

Kaname couldn't help but think of how distraught Zero had been. Only Kaname knew how deeply Zero cared for Yuuki, as he feels the same way. Zero even shed tears for her. Always spending time with Yuuki, Kaname had been jealous of Kiryuu. But now, it was his turn to be jealous of Kaname.

--

Zero sat on his bed. His hand flew to his face when he realized the moisture. He had just shown his tears in front Kuran. That aspect wasn't important in his mind, so it was quickly pushed out by thoughts like, how could he have done this? In trying to protect Yuuki, he had left her behind. He only wanted to keep her safe, by getting away and not coming back. If he had listened to her in the first place, he wouldn't have left the school and they wouldn't have gotten so far into the unfamiliar woods.

A few days quickly passed by, and Zero had heard news from the chairmen that Yuuki had begun to wake up a few times daily. She could easily eat, and even though she was still kind of weak, she was still her bright, happy self. She had asked about Zero a few times now. He still refused to come down though. She needs more rest anyway. She had almost all the blood sucked out of her body, after all. At least, that is what the chairmen told Yuuki when Zero didn't ever show up.

Zero thought about death many times, because he was sick of hurting her. This had really crossed the line. His mind would become so confused, as he wanted to end it all _and keep living for Yuuki. He couldn't imagine how she would react if she found out she had been giving her own blood to him, just to have him give everything up._

_He couldn't get the image out of his head. He kept seeing her brown eyes clouding up as her blood was sucked by the insane vampire. He remembered the many times he had drank her blood as well. Then he remembered a recent time, when they were at the infirmary. He had dreamed that he killed her. He had almost kissed her that day, but then stopped himself. Does she think of him as a brother? This slipped another thought into his mind. About his feelings for her, and how they had changed so much over these four years. _

_Zero pondered this for a moment, before realizing how mushy it sounded. A part of him had made up its mind a while ago, and so he refused to put her through any more danger._

_--_

"_Zero!" Yuuki was running, completely healthy, towards Zero. Surprise overwhelmed him when he discovered she wasn't angry with him for not visiting. Se wrapped herself around Zero in huge hug. " I haven't seen you in days!" Yuuki's smiles disappeared quickly as she brought a hard hand to the side of his face. "What were you thinking not coming to visit!?" So she was angry….Zero touched the red spot on his face where she had slapped._

"_I didn't come for a reason…" Zero was looking right passed Yuuki as if he wasn't interested in their conversation. He was only greeted with another slap. "What was--" Zero was cut off when Yuuki put a finger to his lips. She put her face close to his to whisper something._

"_What have you been doing for blood?" Her voice was barely audible._

"_Don't worry about it. The tablets are fine." Zero responded, making sure to look at her this time, in fear of another slap._

"_I know your body wont be able to hold them down for too much longer. I bet the chairmen -"_

"_No! I am not going drink blood from him. I would never be able-"_

"_But you don't have a problem with mine…"_

"_I meant that his would taste dis…I…err…" Zero was going to tell her how bad the chairmen's blood would taste, but he was disgusted with his own words. He was truly a vampire. Thankfully, the bell rang and Yuuki dropped the subject. She grabbed Zero by the sleeve and quickly walked towards class._

_--_

_Zero and Yuuki shared many classes. So when Zero didn't see Yuuki in his first class, he was curious about where she could be. He decided he needed to check her dorm, and make sure she was alright. He stood up in the middle of class, and walked right out, despite the teachers protests._

_When he arrived at Yuuki's door, he knocked. When there was no response, he considered the fact that she may be sleeping. He walked in the room. Sure enough, Yuuki was sound asleep in her bed. Zero noticed her uniform laid out on one of her chairs. She must have over slept….by an hour. He was going to wake her up when he noticed what a distraught face she wore. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. Much to his surprise, she smiled in her sleep._

_Zero heard breathing behind him, so he turned, with a hand on his gun, which was on his belt as usual. The man standing in the doorway was Kaname._

_Both men looked at Yuuki when she spoke. "Zero." She was still sleeping. And smiling wider than ever._

_--_

_Sorry if the end was disappointing, but I enjoyed it. Oh, I know I prolonged Zero's feelings of hurt, but I wanted to get the message across, that he was really angry with himself for letting her get hurt so often. ( sorry if Zero is a little OOC ) I think this one was pretty good, just a filler, as in not a lot of action. I am happy it is a lot longer than my first part ( which was NOT a chapter, simply an intro, to see if people would like the story) ONCE AGAIN THX to Zero-Yuuki-333, and even though the original plans were not followed exactly, they were the very important guidelines I used! Haha, please review!! _

_Talia-Minou _


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Chapter 2 finally up. Super Short. Working on Chapter 3 as soon as I finish posting this, so expect it soon. By the way, Zero-Yuuki-333, don't worry, I didn't need to send this to ya because it is just a fluff chapter. Read on and enjoy!

"Zero?" Yuuki called into the darkness, hoping it his footsteps she heard. She was alone now, sent on an errand for the chairman. Zero had come along, but he said things would be faster if they split the duties. So, she was alone coming out of the closing grocery store. _Why did I allow Zero to go? Did I really think he would return before I bought all of the food?_

"Oh, and who are you, miss?" A man came from the darkness. His face looked kind but his tone was teasing, if not sinister. "Why are you out here all alone, tonight?" He took a few steps closer, a small grin touching his lips.

"I…uh…actually have no time to talk. S…s...sorry!" With that, Yuuki sped off in the direction opposite of the man. _I hate it here! I hate being alone. I hate it! _Yuuki was on the verge of tears, so she tightly closed her eyes, holding it all in.

She stumbled over a few rocks and dropped the bags she was still carrying. She gathered everything up and sat on the nearest bench. She decided that she would ask Zero about how to get back to the school from town, so if she is ever alone again she can make it back…then her thoughts traveled to this mornings events. She had been late to school and Zero came to wake her. Kaname had made an unexpected appearance, which made things a little embarrassing for Yuuki. Luckily, both men left without stirring up anger in the other, though neither would tell her why they looked at her so curiously. She wondered if she had done something in her sleep…

Again, she heard footsteps. She stood up, looking around to see where they were coming from. She instinctively began backing up towards the closest shop, though it was closed for the night. Her mind was in a frightened daze when she collided with someone's chest.

Yuuki let out a little shriek before turning to face the person. It was Zero. "Idiot." He said. "I said to stay in the store. Didn't I tell you I would come back to get you? It wouldn't be my fault if something happened to you out here."

"But the store was closing, and you still didn't show up and…" Yuuki's tears began pouring out as she threw her arms around Zero. He let her hug him, but didn't return the embrace. And he wouldn't let her see the pain he felt either. He had been managing his blood lust quite successfully recently. He just couldn't bring himself to suck the life out of Yuuki tonight. Especially when she was so scared…

Yuuki withdrew her arms and walked back towards the bench. She grabbed the bags she had left there, and began walking in the direction she believed the school was.

"Well." She called over her shoulder, wiping away the last of her tears. "You have everything that was needed, right?" Her voice still shook a bit, but she tried to look brave.

"Ah…yes. But what do you need?" Zero said, knowingly teasing her. She wouldn't catch on though, so his fun would end shortly.

"Huh? Oh I don't need anything. Lets head back." She continued walking.

"This way." Zero let out a sigh. He would have to explain everything to her. "School is this way, stupid."

"Oh…"Yuuki said, embarrassed. She ran to catch up with Zero, but only succeeded in dropping her bags, once again. She crouched down to pick them up but was stopped my a hand gripping her wrist.

"I will get them…idiot" Zero said.

"Thanks…" As Zero crouched down , Yuuki planted a kiss on his cheek. _Idiot he says? "What would I do without you, Zero?"_

_Zero responded by dropping every single one of the bags. Her plan succeeded._

_Sorry for the SUPER short chapter, I just wanted to get a little fluff into the story. I am going to start working on chapter 3 in a few minutes, so have no fear, there is more to come shortly, if you are reading this before I actually post the next chappy. Thanks for reading, and if you took the time to do that, might as well review right??_

_Talia-Minou_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I have to say that I experimented with this chapter. I had tons of fun with it. Haha, ever imagined a drunk Kaname? Well, try it sometime. But I wont help you out, as it is not in this story! Actually, it was going to be in it, but as I wrote I realized I didn't want him to be drunk. Funny though? Anyway, I might have given the characters traits that were a little…well, OOC. Ah well, at least it entertained me, right? Read on!**

* * *

"Thank goodness these is no school today. I would have skipped, I swear." Yuuki told Zero as they sat down to eat breakfast with the chairman.

"Lets hope not, my girl, that would make me look very bad." The chairman said, cheerfully as always, even when talking about skipping school.

"Like she would have anyway. She would feel guilty." Zero didn't look up from his plate. Not one spoonful of the…stuff…had entered his mouth. He just played with the slop, acting like if he looked way it would attack him. Who knows…

A few moments passed before Yuuki voiced her thoughts. However, she didn't think about their impact until she heard them aloud. "Because I feel so guilty when I run out of class to go make sure you haven't killed yourself!" Yuuki's hand flew to her mouth when she realized how Zero could take those words. She wondered if he would think that she thought of him as a burden...

The chairman glanced up at her, also surprised. Yuuki searched Zero's face for hurt, but only saw the same disgusted look. ( He was still looking at the slop that lived on his plate. Yes, LIVED. In Zero's mind, anyway. Sorry for the interruption! )

"Its no big deal, you know. Don't act like you just shot me." Zero planned to relieve the tension in the atmosphere, but only succeeded in making the situation more awkward. Yuuki looked to his eyes again, this time she felt hurt. Not only was she thinking about her promise to kill him someday, but the fact the would be a gun just made his words all the more accurate. For one day, she _will_ have to react to shooting him.

"Stop that. You know what I meant. Don't cry again! All you do is cry, is life that depressing?" He was surprised that his mini-rant turned into something like talking about life depression. Sure enough, tears were gathering in her eyes. She didn't know that her tears hurt Zero more than her words ever could. ( Deep, huh? )

"Well, I am going out." What a brainless thing to say. Where is he going to go? Not like he can just leave campus. Usually, he would attempt helping Yuuki with homework, end up doing it for her, make them something to eat, watch TV, pout about his current situation, then drink from Yuuki. After saying this in his mind, Zero felt oddly sick. He didn't think too hard about it before, but now it seems that he has a schedule. Childish pouting, only to result in Yuuki making him feel better. With her kind words _and_ with her blood. Drinking from Yuuki…revolting. Zero left the room despite his thoughts.

"Ah, I will chase after him later." Yuuki began. "Right now I am hungry, so I will go try and find some food." Yuuki glanced at her uneaten breakfast, that the chairman had specially prepared. "Uh…sorry! I don't like oatmeal!" She yelled over shoulder, trying to get out of the situation fast as possible. _Seems I cant say anything right today. Yes, this will be a very…long day._

"Its eggs…" The chairman mumbled.

_--_

Zero walked along the path in the courtyard. Since there was no where to go in particular, he decided to go someplace he thought no one would look for him. He just didn't feel like being social today. Well, he doesn't feel like being social any day…

He took his seat on a bench amongst rose bushes. If someone did find him here, it would be a little embarrassing. It looks like he chose this spot to specifically look at the roses. While pondering this, he heard footsteps approaching. _Great. Someone will come disturb my peace. As usual_. He expected to find random girls, giggling and gossiping but instead, found Yuuki.

"Ah ha! Zero. I guess you enjoy the roses as well…" Her voice trailed off in a teasing sing-song manner.

"You knew I was here." Zero was wondering how she found him so fast. Of all the places on campus, she found him here in just minutes of his leaving.

"Of course. You weren't in your room, so I figured you would go somewhere to seek solitude. The only place you normally wouldn't go to is the courtyard, _so_ I came here."

"You have weird way of problem solving. That was nonsense that you turned into an educated guess." Zero turned and began walking from Yuuki, but she called out to him. "Hey! It is your fault that I didn't get anything for breakfast! So you better help me find something!"

"It is _not_ my fault! I was not the one who made that…stuff. You could have eaten it but you chose not to. I am sure that my leaving didn't interrupt any of your eating."

"Zero! I was going to go look for something to eat after you left, but I was worried about you, as usual. Feel very guilty. Just because you have no social skills, I have to suffer."

"……" Zero stood there looking at the ground, thinking about how much he _does _make her suffer. "I'm sorry." Yuuki was surprised at the seriousness Zero expressed. She didn't mean for it to hit him that hard. She was only playing around with him, as usual.

"It…it is no big deal Zero. I was just playing with your head. Don't take things so seriously." Yuuki reached up and ruffled Zero's hair.

"Well, go find something to eat if you are hungry." Zero said, grabbing her arm to stop the messing of his hair. He flattened it back down and began walking away again. "Stupid." Well, at least he was back to normal.

--

Yuuki was alone in her room later that day. Zero had insisted on being alone, and after making him promise not to shoot himself, she was able to leave him. Yori had been allowed off campus for a week because her sister was getting married, so Yuuki felt oddly alone and uncomfortable. One of the girls from the room next door said she should sleep in their room. However, Yuuki declined, because she didn't want to seem like that much of a coward.

Hearing her door open, Yuuki turned. It was Kaname. "Kaname-senpai?"

"Yuuki. What have you been doing lately?" Kaname tried making his way towards her, but stumbled ( on nothing ) and ended up leaning against the wall.

"Kaname-senpai. Is something wrong?" Yuuki took a few steps toward him, and he took a few towards her. She was afraid to ask if he was drunk, as it might insult him. Maybe he was just…tired? She had no idea that this reason for his behavior was because of her…

Kaname reached out and grabbed her arm. He turned so he had her pressed against the wall, holding her arms on either side of her head. "Senpai!? Are you drunk?" The words slipped out of her mouth in surprise. It was like she had no control over it, but it seemed the possibility…why else would he act like this?

"Yuuki. I am not drunk. But I wont wait any longer." Kaname's own thoughts flashed to the morning a few days ago. Seeing her refer to Zero so happily, though in her sleep, made him jealous. Though currently it was only small gestures, he wouldn't lose her to _him._

"Wait any longer?" Yuuki asked, bringing him out of memories.

"Stay with me forever Yuuki. Become a vampire." Kaname said, releasing one of her hands so he could move her collar away. His words slipped out easily and plainly, as if discussing general topics…not immortality.

Yuuki was shocked. She tensed up a bit, but then thought about the way things could be…. She knew she loved Kaname-sempai, and to be by his side forever…would be…She mumbled the words "I will." Then her thoughts flashed to a memory of Zero. He had said that he wouldn't allow her to become something like him. Yuuki thought about the times Zero risked his life for her…how could she let it all go to waste?

Kaname's fangs grazed her neck. He was surprised that it hadn't taken her long to make her decision. He supposed she wasn't so close with Zero after all. He was ready pierce her skin when he felt her hand move to his shoulder and heard the words "Please wait, senpai." Kaname did as she asked and backed off. He would never change her without consent.

After quite a few moments of silence Kaname spoke up. "Is it because of Kiryuu?" He asked, bluntly. He wanted to see if he could figure out her feelings toward him. She obviously hadn't realized it, but Zero was very much in love with her. Though this was why Kaname trusted him so much to keep Yuuki safe, he now wondered if it was a good idea to allow them to be together so much. Perhaps she fell for him as well.

"Yes.. He has done so much for me…I couldn't do something that he…would never want me to do." Yuuki said, staring at the ground_. Zero really cares for me, doesn't he?_

"But your own desires. They are different aren't they? Do you only say no because of Kiryuu? Think about what _you _want…" Kaname said this, but regretted it. He didn't want to have to _persuade _her.

"I…I am sorry." Thoughts raced through her mind about Zero's and about Kaname. Basically, she just refused her chances with Kaname….because of Zero. _Do I have feelings for him? I couldn't let anything happen to him…he has been through enough in his life. And I need him…for some reason, I have become just so used to having him around, I cant imagine life without him there. I wonder if he thinks of me as annoying…maybe he just keeps me around for food!? No…don't be stupid Yuuki He has no choice but to drink from me. _Even in her thoughts her rambling was OUT OF CONTROL. She just jumped from one subject to the next…_He does care for me….he…_Sudden realization hit Yuuki. Her hand went to her mouth as if she had said something that would hurt Kaname terribly, though she had been only thinking in her head.

_Is this why Kaname-senpai is doing this? Does Zero…love me?_

* * *

**Took me a few hours to do this, but it doesn't matter because I have nothing better to do. Like I said, I had fun with this chappy. Jealous Kaname always interested me…and now in the next chapter I can put in some awkward romance moments. TeeHee. Zero would punch me for this… but I think a few cute moments with Yuuki would do him well. Oh, Anywho, PLEASE review. I practically live for your review. Is it hard to click the little 'Go' button, type 'liked it' or 'didn't like it' then press 'submit'? I know most of you who read this have fingers, so it shouldn't be a problem. Yay! last night this story finally made it to 400 hits. **

**My thanks to Zero-Yuuki-333 for giving me some great ideas.**

**Talia-Minou**


End file.
